


they call it animal magnetism

by quassia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Comedy, Shyness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassia/pseuds/quassia
Summary: Making out with Tanaka Gundam is one thing, getting him to go beyond that is a challenge that Hinata's never had to face in his life. He's not that good at figuring it out, certainly not when his boyfriend can be as damned obtuse as Hinata himself.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	they call it animal magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> i found most of this baby already written, chillin in my drafts from a few years ago and was mad at my past self for never finishing it...... so i finished it LOL, this pairing needs more love.......... and smut ig

Hinata wished that a relationship with Tanaka Gundam had come with a guidebook.

By now he had learned to parse what he said—more or less—but that didn’t make the other things easier to deal with. Such as figuring out the way to tell Tanaka he was ready to move beyond kissing and beyond sticking his hands up Tanaka’s shirt in order to pursue a more, ehm, _carnal_ connection. Maybe if he used that type of terminology it would proceed better?

For a guy who bred animals, he was somehow oblivious to Hinata’s attempts.

…or, Hinata _wished_ he was oblivious.

Rather than oblivious, he was still _so_ _shy_ and it was killing Hinata from the inside out from impatience. He liked how Tanaka touched him, with both bandaged hand and not, the way he’d let his fingers roam over Hinata’s back when they kissed, expertly tracing the shapes of his bones through his shirt, playing Hinata like a goddamn _instrument_ and not even realising it. Did he even realise the way his nails bit into Hinata’s back when they made out? Didn’t he realise that he’d drag them right down a part of Hinata’s back he didn’t even _know_ was weak before Tanaka came along?!

Their last attempts ended as soon as they begun and, at this juncture, Hinata wondered if Tanaka just didn’t want to have sex at all.

No, the way he groaned whenever they got really close told Hinata that he didn’t disapprove of the proximity. Hell, he’d gotten into his lap once and Tanaka had just pulled him closer. (For a while, at least.) The way he’d stroke Hinata’s throat during kisses, from the curve of his jaw right down to the base of his neck, dipping into his collarbone, was something Hinata had seen as encouragement as well. Like the way he’d catch the lobe of Hinata’s ear in-between his thumb and index finger and rub.

But apparently it wasn’t encouragement, given how he’d nearly run away before they got to the good stuff. He wondered. He didn’t know what to do.

There was no-one to whom he could go to for advice, either. Hinata would rather throw himself into the ocean.

 _I don’t want to force him. I’d hate to do something he wouldn’t like,_ Hinata thought. _I just wish I could figure out what the hell I was doing wrong._

He stopped when Tanaka seemed like he wanted to stop, or when Tanaka shifted away from him at alarming speed, babbling something about the four gods or something else nonsensical and presumably occult that Hinata would miss in an aroused haze.

Maybe he needed to take a step back?

Hinata pinched between his eyebrows. He was going at full speed, he realised. He wanted to become closer to Tanaka in all ways possible and maybe he was pushing too hard without recognising it.

_All right._

He’d just take a step back, tone down their make-out sessions (no matter how much he loved them) and take it easy with the touching until he could either rope Tanaka into a discussion or figure out for himself what to do.

* * *

Yawning as he joined the rest of his friends in the restaurant, Hinata fought off sleepiness as his eyes, as usual, roved for his errant boyfriend. And there he was. As had become his habit lately, Tanaka was sitting with an empty chair next to him, conspicuously guarded from any others, and his gaze briefly met Hinata’s, his chin jerking up in a wordless, imperious invitation, a god deigning to extend his hand to one of his subjects.

 _I come over to sit with you every morning, you don’t need to do that,_ Hinata thought with that mix of fondness and exasperation that summed up his relationship with Tanaka Gundam very well.

Settling into the seat next to him, he yawned again, this time part “good morning”.

Tanaka smirked, watching him before facing forward in what he probably thought was a more dramatic posture. “A good morning to you, Hinata. Kuku… a clear wind blows today. Even my Four Gods feel it. It is a good omen for what is to come.”

“That’s good,” he said, unsure how to take it but thought, _At least he’s having a good morning_.

Hinata almost didn’t want to do what he’d decided last night: operation stop-trying-to-rush-into-sex. But he found his control, steeling his nerves even as he leaned his leg sideways to rest his knee affectionately against Tanaka’s. Tanaka froze for just an instant as he processed the warmth gathering where their legs touched, throwing Hinata an inscrutable glance… but his smirk softened into a gentler smile.

There it was, that was what he didn’t want to lose.

Hinata would be strong. He’d tough it out.

Tanaka didn’t make it easy, though.

When, at the end of the day, he was following after Hinata, all the way to his cottage with a familiar look in his eyes, Hinata wanted to promptly damn his plan and drag Tanaka inside to kiss the life out of him. He didn’t, even as he hesitated in front of the door, Tanaka’s expectant gaze heavy on his back.

He turned, forcing an apologetic smile, and forcing himself to keep the kiss he pressed to his lips brief. “Sorry, I’m kinda tired today, I think I’ll head to bed…”

Tanaka’s expression grew stiff, his forehead furrowing. Hinata wasn’t quite sure what the face he was making meant, but he wondered if he caught disappointment in it. But, true to how kind he was, he just huffed lightly before smoothing a hand over Hinata’s hair. He petted him like he’d pet any one of his animals. “Very well. May your rest be uninterrupted this fell night.” He glanced ominously at the sky. He gave Hinata a kiss to his cheek with a gruff, “We shall meet again tomorrow,” before sweeping away.

Hinata fought an affectionate, lovestruck smile and wondered when the hell Tanaka’s manner of speech had gone from bewildering to cute.

* * *

Only when he was doing his best to maintain a little distance did Hinata actually realise that Tanaka was surprisingly persistent about coming over. Had it always been like this? Had he just not noticed because he was too busy trying to drag him along to his place as well? Hinata wasn’t certain, but operation _don’t rush_ was stymied by how much Tanaka actively wanted to be with him.

Rather, he started to head back with Hinata to his cottage every time or extended a faltering invitation to his own.

It killed him to say “sorry, Tanaka, not tonight, I actually have some work to finish up” or “sorry, Tanaka, there’s something else I have to do”… he was going to run out of excuses soon. And then what? Probably right back to the whole ‘I want to start something but nope Tanaka isn’t ready to do it so time to suffer for the rest of the night’.

Hinata drooped.

It was worse to have to turn down Tanaka every time, but he had made plans in his head. He’d talk to him next week, sit him down and discuss this with him no matter how shy each of them were and—

That had been the plan. Things had been going well, or so Hinata thought. Tanaka had gotten quieter the past couple of days, but he made up for the lack of making out (he hoped) by holding his hands, by giving him light kisses here and there.

But… well.

_What was this situation, then?_

Tanaka had him cornered behind the restaurant, had pulled him there as they were leaving to begin the day’s activities.

One hand was pressed, flattened against his chest, pinning him back against the wall as his lips fell again and again down on Hinata’s face. He tried to turn his face to the side but, with a soft growl, Tanaka turned his face back with his bandaged fingers, a sharp line in his brow. Hinata was kissed _hard_ , his knees practically buckling. Was it because they hadn’t kissed deeply for a while? The intensity made him wobbly and made stifling his whimper nearly impossible.

And he _did_ whimper (much to his embarrassment), when Tanaka slid his tongue into his mouth. Giving in, Hinata moved both of his hands, twisting his arms around Tanaka’s neck, hauling himself up and closer. Their tongues met, tangled, and Tanaka sucked on it _hard_ with a pull of his lips, a soft scrape of his teeth. Hinata shuddered right down to his toes, jumping when Tanaka’s hand found its way up the back of his shirt, touching up his spine, sweeping around to his stomach, dragging hard against the skin to either side of his navel.

Hinata was pretty sure he was about to fall to the ground.

But, parting on a wet gasp, he remembered.

 _Don’t rush_ , his brain reminded him. He tried to pull back, his smile uncertain. “T-Tanaka,” he started, about to tell him to stop, but Tanaka was staring at him.

His lips were parted and he was breathing raggedly. His lips were flushed, almost bruised and, as Hinata watched and forgot what he was about to say, Tanaka licked at his mouth and leaned closer.

“Hinata.” And his voice was that deep rumble that Hinata really liked—not the one he pitched it down to on purpose. The one that said he wanted to kiss more, touch more, _be_ touched more and—in Hinata’s imagination—it’d mean he wanted to bend Hinata over the nearest surface and fuck him into next week.

Hinata swallowed. This sure didn’t seem like he wanted to wait. This seemed like he wanted to do more and he didn’t know whether or not he wanted to face disappointment or refusal or Tanaka running off on him at the last minute.

However, before he could do anything else, Tanaka stepped back, giving him an unreadable look, and turned away to continue going where they had been headed in the first place.

At a loss, Hinata rubbed his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down enough to move.

* * *

That night, mind still on the way Tanaka kissed him earlier that day, Hinata made his way alone back to his cottage. He frowned up at the night sky as he went, wondering where Tanaka had went off to—he hadn’t seen any sign of him all day after that. He’d asked around and the others mentioned that he’d been around to grab some food, but he’d just as quickly disappeared. Where? None of them knew, especially not Hinata.

He stopped in front of his cottage, going through several slow stretches as he wondered what he should do. Honestly… he wanted to go to Tanaka’s cottage. He wanted to slip inside and press him down onto his bed but he shook the thoughts from his mind.

For one thing, they’d never actually been _in bed_ together. All of the times they touched or they kissed were on his couch. Oh, he’d damn well tried to get Tanaka in his bed once—and he still remembered with fondness the way he’d gone red up to his ears and how he’d spluttered, demanding explanations (presumably) from Hinata before declaring he didn’t need them after all and relocating _right back_ to the couch instead.

Hinata yawned. The day had been unexpectedly busy.

_Maybe I’ll just sleep after all._

And then an arm reached around him, opening up his cottage door, and another more familiar, bandaged arm caught him around the waist.

“Tanaka—” Hinata spluttered in surprise as he was urged into his cottage by Tanaka’s weight pushing against his back, and he heard the slam of the door behind them. “You surprised the hell out of me, what’re you doing?”

He tried to turn. _Tried_. But Tanaka walked past him, catching him by the elbow as he made a beeline—right for Hinata’s bed.

_Eh? What?_

Before Hinata could much more than blink, he found his back hitting the mattress, that mattress creaking in protest as Tanaka’s weight joined him. The curtains fluttered around them before being yanked shut, leaving them bathed only in the dim evening light from the window. He stared up, wide-eyed and surprised and with his mind going a mile a minute ( _what the hell_ was the biggest thought right now) and then Tanaka leaned down.

He kissed Hinata while Hinata was still trying to figure out what the hell they were doing in his bed and where his shy Tanaka had gone. That formerly-shy Tanaka bit sharply at his lower lip.

“Hinata Hajime,” he growled and Hinata realised that he sounded _pissed_. “I am tired of having my plans being waylaid by you, again and again.”

“Eh?”

“I have been trying for the last half a _fortnight_ to…” he trailed off and his cheeks reddened. Hinata lifted himself up on his elbows, waiting for him to continue with some bemusement. Don’t tell him… But Tanaka was hesitating, blushing, and had stopped speaking completely, lips sealed stubbornly as though to keep words.

There was no helping it, then.

“…you’ve been trying to make a carnal connection with me?” he supplied, not certain whether he should hope for affirmation or denial.

Tanaka’s blush worsened. Affirmation it was.

 _I want to see his face when I say ‘sex’,_ Hinata thought, swallowing laughter.

“Yes,” Tanaka practically snarled. “That is what I have been trying to do, and yet you— _you_ , you had been so lascivious whenever we were close, and then you ceased it altogether!”

 _I-I wasn’t that bad, was I?_ Now it was Hinata’s turn to blush, a slow spread of heat over his cheeks. Had he been? Actually, thinking about it, maybe he had been that bad. Goodness knows he’d just _gone_ for it every time, up to and including trying to get Tanaka into his bed. When that failed, he didn’t hesitate to get in his lap, touch whatever bit of him that he could get at so he’d have fresh, hot memories to recall when he was alone after the fact.

“So I… and you would no longer allow me into your cottage, and…”

Tanaka’s face was smouldering, frustrated and flushed. Hinata sagged back into his pillows, laughing, covering his face with his palm.

“Wh-what… how dare you laugh…!”

“No, I’m not laughing at you, just…” Hinata chuckled helplessly, uncovering his face to look at Tanaka. “I decided to take a step back. I didn’t want to force you into anything by being all over you all the time. And you decided, right after I did, that you were finally ready to have sex with me…” He started to laugh again and watched Tanaka go red, right up to his ears, all the way up his forehead.

He was right; Tanaka _did_ make a great face hearing the word ‘sex’.

“I did not ask you to cease what you were doing,” Tanaka said sullenly, glaring down at him.

Hinata just smiled and stretched his hands upward, his fingers splayed apart. Tanaka still looked grouchy over this whole affair, but he didn’t pull away from the fingers that crept to the nape of his neck to draw him down. He kissed his cheek first, a chaste peck that made Tanaka huff, but trailed his lips over his, not kissing as much as feeling. He slid his hand leisurely down until he was bunching Tanaka’s scarf in the palm of his hand, sliding it off and dropping it off the side of the bed.

“Sorry, Tanaka,” he murmured, kissing the corner of his lips, lifting his upper body more so he could tease the earring dangling from one of his ears with his mouth. As he flexed his fingers, he felt Tanaka shiver, saw a flash of widened eyes at the corner of his vision, and scraped his teeth along the edge of his ear. “I’ve wanted to have sex with you for a while, but I didn’t think you wanted to yet.”

He paused to soak in the small groan Tanaka couldn’t swallow.

“…’cause you were being so shy.”

Tanaka glared at him with sudden and impotent fury. “Tanaka Gundam,” he ground out, “is not _shy_.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I do not appreciate your doubt,” he said in that deep voice, that one that promised things Hinata had been gunning for—had been _waiting_ for since the first time he slid himself into Tanaka’s lap. “I will teach you the error of your ways, Hinata.”

Hinata’s lips ticked up into a smile. Thinking of how to encourage him (certainly not _goad_ him or anything), he scraped his nails up the back of his neck, the back of his head, sliding his hands into that ridiculous gelled-up hair, dragging through it again and again until it hung in a fetching, rumpled mess. “Guess you will. Or else I’ll keep thinking that you’re too shy forever.”

Tanaka flushed… but he dipped, their noses touching in a brief graze, soft and tender. And then their mouths crashed together.

It was fiercer than usual, reminiscent of when Tanaka pinned him against the wall earlier that day.

Remembering _that_ sparked the heat from that moment all over again and Hinata clutched his hand in Tanaka’s hair, giving it a small tug that elicited the low groaned sound that was _just_ what Hinata wanted. Tanaka’s hands fumbled, dropping to the bottom of his shirt, gripping like he was about to just _haul_ it over his head but eventually decided to take the trouble to open it up button by button. Hinata sucked in his stomach when hands touched it, nails scratching.

Before they got too deeply into this, before they couldn’t think anymore, though, Hinata thought they needed to clear something up. Tugging Tanaka’s hair, he stared into mismatched eyes, a face that lingered close, not in any hurry to stop kissing him.

“Do you have—what we’ll need?”

Tanaka smirked at him. “Fool. You think I would come unprepared?”

“Just checking,” Hinata muttered and wrapped his legs around his hips.

He had come fully prepared, in fact. Something Hinata would have known, Tanaka reminded him pointedly, if he hadn’t been so focused on maintaining some idiotic distance between the two of them. He was going to be paying for that one for a little while, Hinata thought, but resolved to make sure Tanaka couldn’t think of anything but _this_ for tonight, at the very least.

Drawing his cock into his mouth seemed to do the trick, and Tanaka yanked at his hair hard enough that it _hurt_ , but not enough to stop him. He was nice to watch unravel, his usual speech given up in favour of panting breaths, groans, and _thankfully_ no attempts at saying dark or poignant things. After all of the frustration of the last little while, it’d take more than some gothic sexy talk to get him to stop but it was nice to just hear the proof that Tanaka felt good.

When he dragged the flat of his tongue over the dripping tip of his dick, Tanaka gasped something that sounded suspiciously like a curse or a spell which Hinata chose to ignore. He was preoccupied by the hands that slid over his head, down the back of his neck, gripping the skin between his shoulder blades. One was still bandaged and there was something about the way the fabric rasped against his back that made Hinata shudder, shifting his knees where he bent over Tanaka’s lap.

“Hey,” he murmured in a raspy voice and saw eyelids flutter, watched Tanaka struggling to focus. “Come on. Get me ready.”

“Ah... Right.”

The fact that he had lost his flowery prose spoke volumes. Hinata shuddered in anticipation as he watched Tanaka fumble lube over his un-bandaged hand, taking the time to move his own hands. He couldn’t rip off his belt fast enough, yanking his zipper down, cursing the denim for clinging to his skin as he tried to get out of them in his position.

A warm hand slid over the top of his ass and Hinata exhaled shakily.

“Calm yourself,” Tanaka said throatily, having evidently recovered some of his composure, “I shall assure you’re _thoroughly_ ready.”

Even though it was a little silly, needlessly dramatic, Hinata shuddered and arched his back, lifted his hips up. He thought he heard a low gasp over his head and, refocusing, wrapped his lips around the tip of Tanaka’s cock.

His fingers faltered, his bandaged hand cupping the back of Hinata’s head, fingers pressing hard into the base of his skull. Then, finally, slick fingers dragged along his ass, probing inward until Hinata was trembling and groaning around his full mouth, hot sparks of pleasure shooting upward.

“You... have you dared do this before?”

 _He probably would be able to tell, wouldn’t he?_ Hinata thought in a half-daze. More than once he’d thought about it alone, practiced on his own but it hadn’t been the same as what he’d imagined it would be like. The fingers inside him were a different size, moved tentative at first but harder once Hinata rolled his hips eagerly, encouragingly, back on them.

“By myself. A lot lately,” he gasped and the fingers on his head tightened.

“I—I see.” A glance up showed him that Tanaka was licking his lips, his gaze intent. “I have left you wanting more than expected.”

 _But you should’ve kept acting as usual,_ a sharp glance seemed to say and Hinata smiled, fighting the urge to laugh again at the ridiculous situation they’d embroiled themselves in. It would’ve all been solved sooner if they’d talked it out, but now—he had nothing to complain about.

“Up, Hinata.”

Instructed like a dog, Hinata rolled his eyes but went, draping his arms around broad shoulders and burying his face into Tanaka’s neck. He could feel them pressing together and experimentally rocked his hips down until Tanaka groaned protest, purposefully stabbing his second finger in deep.

“Truly, how did you learn to be this way?” Tanaka muttered furiously. Hinata was certain he was covering up that he was flustered again so he focused on the neck his face was tucked into. He licked eagerly along skin, leaving open-mouthed kisses up to Tanaka’s ear as Tanaka struggled to keep focus enough to keep fingering him properly.

“Guess you just bring it out of me.” Hinata pressed a kiss below his ear—and then the world flipped.

He was beet red. It was adorable. Hinata gazed up at Tanaka, wide-eyed, at his flustered expression and his lips twisting into half-snarl and half-scowl. The weight pushing him into the bed wasn’t soft, neither were the hands that gripped his hips, pulling him upward until he could feel that long-anticipated drag of cock against him. His thighs twitched, he bit down on his lower lip instinctively and stared distractedly at Tanaka’s collarbone.

“Look at my eyes.”

Hinata did, and he was kissed, fierce and overbearing. Though he was shy, Tanaka kissed him with intent and purpose, and Hinata could hear the blood rushing in his ears as Tanaka’s arm moved between them, guiding himself. Tanaka even took the time to tease, his knuckles sliding roughly along Hinata’s ass, over his hole and circling it, harnessing a composure that _Hinata_ was sure he himself didn’t possess.

The first push in was overwhelming. Fingers were one thing. This was one thing he’d dreamt about and imagined, Tanaka fucking him, _finally_ getting to feel him inside. He couldn’t catch his breath and broke from the kiss, tangling his hands in Tanaka’s thoroughly-ruined hair as a low voice panted next to his ear. Despite how his legs trembled, he hooked them upward, around Tanaka’s hips and _pulled_.

“Ah!”

Tanaka’s low voice broke with pleasure and Hinata’s head swam.

He dug his nails into his back and arched up into him, refusing to lay still and wait, too eager and—mm, indeed, he really did end up like this because of Tanaka, didn’t he? If he had it his way, they’d never have to worry about this again and perhaps—just perhaps—Tanaka’s shyness would disappear completely. Then they could do this more often.

“Hinata.”

Hearing his name made him gasp, thoughts fizzling out and his body bucking instinctively. Tanaka chuckled and, fighting a flush, Hinata ground upward against his stomach, sliding his cock along his abdomen. Their gazes clashed, competitive and hungry, each one trying to goad the other further and further, but Hinata could hardly get enough.

“Tanaka,” he replied breathlessly.

He watched those eyes darken and clutched desperately onto his back as Tanaka fucked into him. It was everything he’d hope it’d be, it was Tanaka breathing his name, hoarse and raspy, it was feeling the skin slipping under his nails every time his hips jerked, it was the mouth that pressed into his ear. He pulled hair mindlessly, rewarded with strained grunts but never an order or request to stop, no, he thought at one point Tanaka’s neck arched and that he leaned into it.

Frantic and pent-up, Hinata still wanted _this_ to last forever, but—

“Hinata,” Tanaka murmured his name again, lip-to-lip, breath hot and sultry.

Hinata screwed his eyes shut, sunk his nails into Tanaka’s skin and grabbed him in a consuming kiss as he came. Tanaka’s bandaged fingers had twisted between them to grab his dick, rendering all of his efforts to hold out _pointless_ as he surrendered like Tanaka wanted him to do. In the end, was he just easily manipulated?

He strained into him, biting desperately at his lips, lapping them in apology when he realised he was so overcome.

Slowly, the petting of the hand between their bodies stilled and Hinata, dazed and light-headed, realised Tanaka had stopped moving against him. His back trembled and, realising something, Hinata leaned back to get a look at his face.

His cheeks were flushed, eyes shut, his lips parted. _Oh_ , Hinata thought, fascinated by his expression, lips parting slightly. He’d never seen him look so good, so wrapped up in sensation and the fact that Hinata could bring him there—

Then, naturally, Tanaka’s full weight fell on him and the moment of awe was ruined.

Hinata’s breath fled his body with a strained _hffffff_ and he groaned his wordless protest, not that he thought he’d be heard. Tanaka was such dead weight he’d be surprised if he was even _alive,_ never mind cognizant he was crushing his boyfriend.

“Oi,” he wheezed eventually, when his mind had recovered and words weren’t so syrupy on his tongue. “Tanaka? You okay?”

“...Hn.”

Alive, then. Conscious, even more so. Hinata strained to lift his head, looking down at Tanaka’s face buried against his shoulder. He saw the red tips of ears, saw the flushed cheekbones that peeked out regardless of how much Tanaka tried to hide.

Hinata smiled and cupped his hand at the back of his head, kissing into his hair gently.

_Still shy, huh?_

But it was okay.

...Provided he got off soon. Hinata was pretty sure he would be suffocated otherwise.


End file.
